


wake up call • jihoon x soonyoung smut • complete  (short)

by abnegative



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: Jihoon is tired of constantly soothing the broken heart of his best friend Soonyoung. Will he risk ruining their friendship?





	wake up call • jihoon x soonyoung smut • complete  (short)

Bang ... bang ... bang ....

 

 

"What the fuck?" Jihoon hissed as he opened one eye and grabbed for his phone. Who the fuck knocks on someone's door at..

 

10:27pm?

 

 

He'd been tired lately and gone to be earlier than he realised. But the hour or so of sleep he'd had was over as he he threw on a white tshirt and padded barefoot towards his door to find the source of his wake up call.

 

 

He knew who it would be. And he was right.

 

 

"Hi Jihoon." Soonyoung singsonged as Jihoon opened the door and the drunk boy fell against his chest. "Cheol and Jeonghan took me out for a few drinks." Jihoon looked into the grinning face of his drunk best friend. His cheeks were red and so were his ears. His hair was askew and his sweater was hanging loosely off one shoulder. The boy was a mess.

 

"Come on Soonyoung. Let's get you some water." Jihoon directed Soonyoung to the couch where the older sat heavily, put his head in his hands, and promptly burst into tears. Jihoon rolled his eyes. Ever since Seokmin had dumped Soonyoung for another guy the boy had been a wreck. And somehow every Friday night since the breakup Soonyoung ended up crying on Jihoon's couch.

 

He turned and walked away from the quietly sobbing boy and went to the refrigerator.

He retrieved two cans of Coke and wandered back to the living room. Soonyoung looked up at him and smiled through his tears. "Sorry Jihoonie. I'm fucked up." Jihoon just nodded his agreement and handed him the opened can and watched his best friend sip the cold sugary drink slowly.

 

"What's wrong with me? What's Jisoo got that I haven't?" Soonyoung bit down on his bottom lip as it began to tremble again. Jihoon just shook his head. He didn't know. They'd been over this a hundred times in the last four weeks. Jihoon couldn't explain to him why his boyfriend would cheat on him with another guy. If he was lucky enough to have Soonyoung's heart he would treasure it and never ever hurt him.

 

 

 

Jihoon sipped his Coke and pondered his secret. That he was hopelessly in love with his best friend. That he'd spent every day of the better part of a year scared of ruining their friendship. Frightened to confess in case Soonyoung walked out of his life. And just when he began to build the courage to tell Soonyoung his feelings Soonyoung started going out with Seokmin. The saying 'you snooze you lose' played out in front of Jihoon every day for the next six months. He'd hit the snooze button all right and his punishment was having to watch the man he loved fall in love with someone else.

 

You would think Jihoon would have been happy when it all fell apart but seeing his best friend and soulmate break his heart into pieces was killing him.

 

He sighed and ran his hand through his dyed blond locks and put the can of Coke down on the table. He watched Soonyoung take another sip, inspect the can carefully, and frown.

 

"Hoonie what is this? Tastes funny." Soonyoung put it down on the coffee table. "That's because it's non alcoholic." Jihoon replied as he shook his head. Soonyoung pouted and got up from the couch, swaying a little before regaining his balance, heading for the kitchen. "Got any beers?" He called out and Jihoon just got up to try and turn him back towards the couch. "No Soonyoung. No more beers. How about a shower and then we can watch a movie? Are you tired?" Jihoon steered Soonyoung away from the kitchen and the taller pouted again. "Yes. I'm tired. And I want to watch The Little Mermaid. Can we watch Ariel pleeeeeease Jihoonie?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon ran the shower and pushed Soonyoung into the bathroom. "I want you to help me." Soonyoung whined and tried to drag Jihoon into the bathroom but the younger shook his head. "No Soonyoung. Take a shower and then we can watch Ariel. Ok?" Soonyoung closed the door and quickly opened it again. He now had his shirt off and was giggling with drunken delight as Jihoon tried to look anywhere but Soonyoung's ripped body. "I told you I need help Hoonie. Help me take my pants off." Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon's hands and tried to direct them to the zip on his jeans but Jihoon pulled away and turned him back towards the bathroom. Jihoon sighed with relief when Soonyoung finally gave in and closed the bathroom door.

 

 

_He's really trying to kill me tonight._

 

 

Jihoon leaned his back against the closed door and steadied his breathing. He closed his eyes and tried not to imagine Soonyoung in the shower, water running through his hair, his hands running all over his naked body as he soaped himself clean. Well, he tried, but he failed. So he gave in to his imagination, his lust was his own guilty little secret, and he couldn't wait until Soonyoung fell asleep so he could relieve himself of the tight feeling in his pants.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The door flew open and Jihoon, lost in his daydream, stumbled backwards in surprise. "Gotcha!" Soonyoung laughed as he caught Jihoon in his arms and Jihoon just stared in shock as he realised Soonyoung was naked except for his towel. He shifted awkwardly as he slipped out of the older's wet grasp. "Soonyoung where are your clothes?" He asked and Soonyoung pouted. "You didn't give me any." Jihoon sighed as he realised Soonyoung was right. He handed him a tshirt and a pair of track pants and shut the bedroom door behind him.

 

By the time Soonyoung emerged Jihoon already had the movie on the menu ready to play. He had to chuckle at the sight of Soonyoung's ankles poking out of the bottom of the too-short pants that Jihoon had lent him. Fortunately Jihoon had a taste for oversized shirts and the tshirt Soonyoung was wearing was fine.

 

Jihoon pulled the rug back and Soonyoung sat next to him. He snuggled under the blanket and nestled into Jihoon's side as the movie began. "How do you feel now?" Jihoon murmured as he stroked Soonyoung's hair. "Better." Soonyoung whispered and leaned over to grab one of the cans of Coke Jihoon had put on the table.

 

Jihoon held his breath as Soonyoung leaned over him, his warm hand resting on his knee, his body leaning across Jihoon's lap. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back and willed his hormones under control. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and silently begged his dick to behave. Not only was Jihoon hopelessly in love with his best friend he was also totally horny for him as well. They had a chemistry, a spark between them, and Soonyoung was so hot it drove Jihoon crazy. He had no idea how the other was still blind to Jihoon's attraction to him.

 

 

Jihoon finally exhaled as Soonyoung moved away from his lap. But his hand remained on Jihoon's knee making the younger shift awkwardly again on the couch. "You okay?" Soonyoung asked softly when he saw the pained look on Jihoon's face. "Yeah," Jihoon said as he stared at the ground, "I guess I just overdid it in the dance studio today." He wished he had made up a better lie when Soonyoung began to move his hand up and down Jihoon's thigh. "Are your legs sore? Do you want me to rub them?" He asked as he smiled sweetly at his friend.

 

 

_Oh God yes. Yes I want you to rub them. And something else...._

 

 

Jihoon just grabbed Soonyoung's hand and held it tight. "Let's just watch the movie." He said as he tried to distract Soonyoung from touching his legs.

 

"Oh. Shhhh shhhh shhhh my favourite part!" Soonyoung squealed and shushed a silent Jihoon as he saw Ariel in her treasure cave and proceeded to sing along loudly to the whole song much to the amusement of Jihoon who just watched him and laughed.

 

Soonyoung started to cry again when King Triton smashed all Ariel's lovely treasures and Jihoon wrapped his arms lovingly around his friend and let him cry. He wasn't sure if Soonyoung even knew why he was crying anymore but he just let him go for it.

 

Finally Soonyoung broke away from his embrace. "I love you Jihoon." He said quietly as his hand went back to Jihoon's thigh. "Yeah I know." Jihoon said and moved his hand away. "Ugh Jihoon. Listen to me. I love you." Soonyoung whined as he pulled his hand out of Jihoon's grasp and put it back on his thigh. Jihoon shifted under his touch and Soonyoung climbed onto his lap. He wasn't letting him get away and he wrapped his arms around Jihoon's neck and held the other tight. "Help me." He whispered in Jihoon's ear sending shivers down the other's spine. "Help me forget him. Please...." his words were forgotten as as his mouth travelled down Jihoon's neck, his tongue lapping at the soft skin, his teeth gently grazing.

 

"Stop." Jihoon tried to squirm out from under Soonyoung's touch. "It's not right Soonyoung. You're drunk...." he closed his eyes as he felt Soonyoung's hot breath against his neck and fought the urge to let out a moan of frustration. "I don't want you to do anything you'll regret in the morning."

 

"Like this?" Soonyoung's hand slipped easily under the waistband of Jihoon's loose track pants. Jihoon cursed his lack of foresight when he remembered he wasn't wearing any underwear and soon Soonyoung was gripping his dick and stroking it gently.

 

"Aaaahhhh.... Aahhh Soonyoung..." Jihoon moaned as his erection sprung to life in Soonyoungs soft warm hand. "It's not right..." He grabbed Soonyoungs wrist in a futile attempt to stop him but Soonyoung wasn't taking no for an answer. "Please Jihoon." He whispered as he moved their faces closer. "Please just kiss me...." the last part was barely a whisper as their lips met in a clash of heat and chemistry. Jihoon deepened the kiss and let his tongue roam the inside of Soonyoung's mouth and the older responded by releasing his erection and straddling his lap.

 

"Please don't deny me Jihoon." Soonyoung began to grind, his hips rolling slowly on top of Jihoon, their erections pressing together through their pants creating an unbelievable friction. "I can't Soonyoung..." Jihoon was losing his strength and had to act fast. "I can't do this. Soonyoung I don't want to ruin our friendship...."

 

"Too late." Soonyoung giggled as he moved to his knees and took Jihoon in his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked and Jihoon's eyes rolled back in his head. Was he really going to let his best friend do this to him? But his self control went out the window when Soonyoung used his tongue to trace the thick vein running along the underside of his cock and all Jihoon could do was moan.

 

It was everything Jihoon had imagined. Soonyoung seemed to have no gag reflex as he took all of Jihoon into his mouth and sucked hard. It was incredible, Jihoon had never felt anything as good, and he arched his back against the couch as Soonyoung used his mouth and tongue to bring him to the edge.

 

"Stop..." Jihoon gasped and grabbed at Soonyoong's hair. Soonyoung tasted the precum on his tongue and released his mouth from Jihoon's cock. He let his lips linger, hot breath ghosting across the damp tip of Jihoon's erection, the sensation sending shivers all over Jihoon's body.

 

"I want you Jihoon. I want you to fuck me...." Jihoon felt helpless to stop him as Soonyoung climbed back into Jihoon's lap. "How drunk are you?" Jihoon whispered as his hands slipped into the back of Soonyoung's pants. "Not drunk enough for you to be taking advantage..." Jihoon was lost in the feeling of Soonyoung's mouth on his skin, the feeling of Soonyoungs's ass cheeks in his hands, the feeling of the incredible heat building between their bodies. "But our friendship...." It was futile and Jihoon knew. Their friendship was already ruined. But to his surprise Soonyoung's tears started again.

 

"Fuck our friendship Jihoon. I love you. I keep telling you but you're not listening." Two tears fell as Soonyoung threw his tshirt to the floor in frustration. "I love you and I want you to be with me. I want you inside me...."

 

Jihoon closed his eyes and allowed himself to moan when Soonyoung once again went for his cock. He opened them and watched as Soonyoung pulled his own sweatpants down at the waistband and began to grind his hips, rubbing their bare erections together, his eyes closed in sensual bliss. "What about Seokmin?" Jihoon murmured and Soonyoung's eyes flashed in the dim light. "Fucking Seokmin. I only started things up with him to try and make you jealous..." Soonyoung continued to grind as his breathing became more ragged. "But it didn't fucking work did it?"

 

"Yeah it did." Jihoon finally broke. He wrapped his arms around Soonyoung and flipped him onto his back. A year of repressed feelings bubbled out of him as his hands wandered over all the places he had been admiring. Jihoon's lips roamed Soonyoung's neck, his teeth gently scraping the soft skin, finally settling on a spot behind his ear. He sucked hard and Soonyoung moaned and bucked his hips underneath him. "More..." Soonyoung gasped and rutted his hips up against Jihoon as he searched desperately for resistance. "You're always so fucking needy." Jihoon smirked as he crashed their lips together. This was a kiss full of heat and desperation. It was hard and rough and hot and long overdue.

 

"Come on!" Jihoon got up and dragged Soonyoung from the couch and into his bedroom. His shirt hit the floor and as Soonyoung lay back on his bed, suddenly shy with a fresh blush across his cheeks, Jihoon smiled at the sight. He grabbed the bottom of Soonyoung's pants and swiftly pulled them down, revealing him naked and hard, his erection resting against his abs.

 

"Fuck." Jihoon breathed low and heavy at the sight. He moved between Soonyoung's legs and pushed his thighs slowly apart. He ran his fingertips up the inside of Soonyoung's soft milky white thighs, savouring the velvety feel of his skin, watching Soonyoung's reaction to his touch.

 

"You know I'm in love with you right? I always have been....." Jihoon dipped his head and sucked on the soft skin under his fingertips. When Soonyoung shook his head Jihoon let out a low chuckle. "I wanted you. I wanted you so bad....." he tasted the sweetness of Soonyoung's thighs again before continuing. "But I was too slow. And every day, watching you with him, it was killing me Soonyoung." He nipped at the skin causing Soonyoung to gasp and arch his back. "So you can't take it back. If you want me now you have to want me tomorrow and next week and forever. Because I can't stay just your friend."

 

Jihoon took the tip of Soonyoung's cock in his mouth and swirled his tongue around. It was salty and already dripping with anticipation and Jihoon savoured the taste of Soonyoung's arousal. As soon as he began to suck Soonyoung began to moan, low and loud, increasing in volume with each minute. "Aaaahhhh, Jihoon, oh my god...." Soonyoung was loud as fuck. Everyone in Jihoon's apartment block was going to know what they were doing.

 

 

_He's a screamer. Why am I not surprised?_

 

 

As Soonyoung voiced his pleasure Jihoon let his fingers slip down to tease Soonyoung's hole. And Jihoon was surprised to find it erotic, Soonyoung screaming his name in pleasure was turning him on even more, making him feel hot all over. As soon as he began to trace the entrance Soonyoung thrust his hips down in impatience. "Hang on." Jihoon said as he reached into the bedside drawer. He couldn't bear it if he hurt Soonyoung through haste andlack of control.

 

He found a bottle of lube and squeezed it out all over his hand. It spilled all over the sheets and he swore under his breath. And as Jihoon moved in between Soonyoung's legs and rubbed the slippery liquid around his hole he had to ask one more time.

 

"Are you sure Soonyoung? Because if we do this once isn't going to be enough for me." Soonyoung's urgency finally softened with Jihoon's words and he reached up to pull the younger man close. "It's always been you Jihoon. I love you." Jihoon clashed their mouths together and as he drew Soonyoung's tongue out with his he pushed two fingers inside of Soonyoung.

 

He expected the older to tense up but he barely hitched his breath. Jihoon trailed his kisses down Soonyoung's neck as he used his fingers to open him up but he had a suspicious that Soonyoung had planned this all along.

 

"Did you prep yourself already?" Jihoon murmured into Soonyoong's neck and he answered with a smirk. "Yeah, when I was in the shower, I wanted to make sure I was clean and ready just in case."

 

Jihoon sat back and admired Soonyoung as he lay spread beneath him. Naked, flushed in the cheeks, hair wild and askew. He looked so beautiful. Jihoon coated his erection with another generous handful of lube and with onedeep breath he pushed himself inside Soonyoung.

 

They lay still for what felt like forever, breathing in sync, neither wanting to break the moment. Jihoon couldn't believe he was inside Soonyoung and it was everything he'd wanted it to be. Hot and sexy, incredibly arousing, but tinted with a warm glow of love and gentleness. And he began to thrust, slowly at first, trying to be careful with Soonyoong's body.

 

And then Soonyoung resumed his loud expression. Nails raked down Jihoon's back as he began to thrust harder, his breath coming in short sharp bursts, Soonyoung squirming underneath him and gasping his name loudly as they fucked.

 

Jihoon was holding back. He needed to make Soonyoung cum and it had to be soon. He wasn't going to last much longer and he wasn't going to let their first time together be a disappointment. He silently thanked Soonyoung's incredible flexibility as he lifted one of his legs up over his shoulder. As soon as he began to thrust in this new position Soonyoung began to shout his name loud in between frantic breaths. Jihoon stared down at him as he pounded harder into his body, his eyes scrunched shut and his hair stuck down with sweat, and he really thought Soonyoung had never looked more beautiful.

 

He fucked him harder and harder and was finally rewarded when Soonyoung came hard with a loud cry and a whole lot of hot load covering both their stomachs. And Jihoon finally allowed himself to let go. A few hard messy thrusts and he came inside Soonyoung and collapsed onto him in exhaustion.

 

 

After another hot shower and some fresh clothes both boys had resumed their place warm and cozy on the couch. Jihoon pulled the blanket up higher making sure Soonyoung was warm enough and the other smiled at him in quiet gratitude. But the quiet didn't last long. They had returned to watching The Little Mermaid and just like he did before every song Jihoon declared Under The Sea to be his all time favourite. He bounced happily on the couch and sang along loudly and his happiness was infectious.

 

Jihoon smirked softly to himself as he realised his Friday nights of broken sleep and caring for his drunk and sad best friend were over. And Soonyoong's sadness was over as well. Now Jihoon had Soonyoong's heart he was going to make sure no one hurt him ever again.

 


End file.
